Two Types of Men in Suits
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: We were going to live in Japan for a year, hoping for some peace before those people who make Isabelle look like Mother Teresa arrived, but... Let's just say we don't always get what we want. And I realized...the Cahills aren't the only influential people in the world. There are two types of men in suits! That's for sure... (I need a better Cover Pic)


**I still can't update... So, new story! (if you don't understand(which you probably don't) ignore that.) I don't think this story will be updated often, but it won't be abandoned. Just yell (PM) me and yeah... you get an update!**

**I seriously doubt anyone would look at this... considering there are like two fanfics beside this with the 39 clues and KHR. That's normal.**

**Things:**

**-I'm trying improve my word choice. If you see any words/phrases that can be condensed or if the word has a better synonym, please tell me.**

**-I haven't read the 39 Clues in a while (2 months) so, there will be mistakes. Lots of them. And OCC.**

**-Everything will be in Amy's point of view. (I had lots of trouble with point of views before so... I'm trying to fix that problem)**

**-And... let's pretend Namimori-chuu has 4 grades because I don't think it does.**

**-And... let's pretend that Dan and Amy are 12 and 14 (Yay! Dan's birthday passed! Amy's hasn't...)**

**-I'm going to 'translate' _coughcough_ some words people who don't watch/read KHR don't know. (I don't know why you're here if you don't though...)**

**_Hopefully_ you can enjoy!**

* * *

I guess nice of Fiske to have us transfer to Japan to live for a year. Away from Cahills that_ just so happen_ to live in the same state. Away from some still angry Cahills that want to kill us. Away from the Cahills that- Yeah, all my problems are because of my family. How nice. Well, except those people that hate our entire family and make Isabelle Kabra seem like Mother Teresa.

The bad thing is that our Japanese is horrible. We had tried to learn (Dan tried to learn! The world is ENDING!) the language, but there were still many words that we don't understand. The good thing is that we have Nellie, the Master of Languages. (And food, like Dan said.)

Anyways, so right now, we are on the plane to Japan. I mean, like finally, a plane without crazy relatives that try to kill you. We finally can travel without worrying that we were going to be attack every single second!

The plane was dark and quiet. Dan and Nellie were soundly asleep, but the tiniest touch will have them screaming "Who almost killed us?!".

I'm not able to sleep because I'm so excited! You would think that after so many life-threatening trips, I would stop feeling like this. But, that's exactly why I'm feeling like this. This is my first ever trip that does not include crazy relatives and _dead_ relatives.

I heard the place we were staying was extremely peaceful. And beautiful. I really can't wait.

Dan couldn't either. He was jumping and yelling around the airport earlier. You would think only a little kid would do that while thinking about ninjas and samurai. Well, you're right, Dan's a little kid. And we've already been to Japan before too. So, why wouldn't he stop jumping around?

Sometime along the ride, I dozed off.

* * *

"AMY! We're here!" Dan screamed into my ear.

"You didn't have to do that. Just tapping me would've been enough." I groaned, rubbing my ear.

"Yep" He grinned.

"Hey, kiddos. We might wanna start getting off." Nellie glanced at the almost empty plane.

"Right..."

* * *

I stepped onto the neighborhood where we would be staying for the next year. Four million dollars would be enough to live by, right?

"Where's our house?" I asked. "We should unpack and then tour the neighborhood."

Nellie nodded and handed me the map. "Hey, Dan."

"What?" He asked. He has holding Saladin in his arms, petting his soft fur.

"You're going to school~" She teased, laughing at Dan's face.

"NOOO! I though this was a vacation. Not some 'go to a foreign country so we can still torture you with school' trip! WHYYY?!"

"Stop whining, we're going to the same school." I told him while inspecting the map. It was confusing. Curse those Japanese symbols. Why do they make things so hard? I'll take codes over these any day.

"WHAT?! That just made everything worse..." He wiped a fake tear off his face.

"Stop being dramatic. We're here." I stood in front of a very average looking Japanese home. In other words... it had no garage. But, that doesn't matter, we don't have a car and all Japanese people walk. After all, it's good exercise.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day (It was noon when we arrived) unpacking and getting used to our new surroundings like animals. We also went shopping for supplies. After all that, we were exhausted.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep. Jet lag is catching on to me." Dan said.

"Me too." I said.

"I'll make something for us to eat" Nellie said tiredly.

We ate a quick dinner and went to sleep. (Of course we bought Red Snappers for Saladin. It's JAPAN! heaven for fish shopping or so Nellie liked to say.)We had school tomorrow. Of course, we didn't tell Dan. I can't wait to see his face. His expression of pure shock in horror. Wait till we tell him that we had school on Saturdays as well. I can already hear his words. "Oh, this makes me want to go back to America!"

We already got the uniforms earlier in the day. That...prefect was really scary. I mean, he's almost as scary as an ISABELLE. That's saying a lot. Considering she tried to kill us so many times. I shuddered at the thought of those sharks that tried to eat me.

I hope I don't get in trouble soon...

* * *

**Please Review! I'll update after I see at least one person read this. (And review)**


End file.
